


Sparky to the Rescue

by Kat2016



Series: Alternative October 2018! [8]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 02:07:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17613407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat2016/pseuds/Kat2016
Summary: The Avengers are exhausted, so Darcy takes Sparky to have a conversation with Nick Fury.





	Sparky to the Rescue

The Avengers had been going on near non-stop missions, or doing something to build their public image. The team hadn’t had time to relax in months. And it was starting to show. Most of the Team put on a mask of indifference, but those masks were starting to break. The exhaustion was setting in. Jane and Pepper had noticed that their significant others were getting more and more tired. Thor was getting tired for Christ sake. And Darcy had decided that she was going to do something about it. She was watching as all the people she had started to claim as her own were slowly falling one after the other into exhausted states.

  
Clint wasn’t even pranking anyone he was so tired, and Natasha was becoming irritable. Steve just plain out looked ready to go to sleep and never wake up again.Bruce had completely started secluding himself either on his floor or in the lab. Tony wasn’t even being a little shit to anyone. Honestly Darcy was scared and extremely worried for all of them. So she took herself straight to Nick Fury’s office. She marched passed everyone, ignoring anyone who tried to say she couldn’t go passed such and such places.

  
“Listen here Head Jack booted thug!” Darcy spoke pushing her way into Fury’s office, Fury raising an eyebrow at her raised voice.

  
“What can I do for you Ms. Lewis?” Fury asked looking at the young intern turned unpaid assistant.

  
“The Avengers are getting the next week and a half off. They will not be going on any missions, interviews, or any publicity events. They are exhausted and I think Natasha might snap and just kill the next person even glances at her the wrong way. I’m certain none of them have received even the slightest amount of any proportion of proper sleep in six months!” Darcy spoke her voice even and coming off shockingly threatening. Fury could see the handle of her taser just slightly sticking out of the pocket, ready for her to grab if he didn’t agree with her. Fury tilted his head and opened his mouth to speak…

  
~*~

  
“Huh, has anyone noticed we’ve had two entire days without a single call or message from SHIELD?” Steve asked, he finally looked like he’d had at least a good night of sleep.

  
“Strange…” Darcy said before walking off with a smirk on her face a a full cup of coffee in her hands.

  
“What’d you do?” Jane yelled after Darcy before she got to the elevator.

  
“Fury had a run in with a small Sparky friend of mine.” Darcy smirked getting on the elevator.

“Wait! DARCY?”

  
“DARCY!”

  
“SPARKY?”


End file.
